The present invention is directed to a new and distinct variety of chrysanthemum botanically classified as Dendranthema grandiflora. The varietal denomination of the new chrysanthemum is `Trendy Time`.
The female parent of the new variety is an undistributed, unnamed variety identified as P110-90, and the male parent is an undistributed, unnamed seedling identified as P11-90. The new variety has been asexually reproduced by vegetative cuttings in Ventura County, Calif. and the distinguishing characteristics are retained through successive generations of asexual reproduction.